Ground supported posts, such as those carrying highway signs and reflectors, have been provided with breakaway members such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,906 and 4,126,403. Such breakaway structures provide for a separation of the post from a base support when being struck in either of two directions, front or back. An angular blow
damage to the post which becomes twisted or bent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,998 discloses a shank which is threaded on both ends with a groove therebetween for facilitating separation together with an intermediate ring for assuring proper positioning of the groove. The posts upon separation from the bases are often separated over distances as may result in the posts becoming lost or stolen.
For further example, highway posts are often embedded in the earth by utilizing a concrete base anchor for retaining the post support within the earth. Such constructions are expensive, for large holes must be dug and filled with concrete before setting the post therein.
Posts of the type utilized on the highway are often damaged because the portion extending out of the ground is often struck at bumper height to cause the post to be bent over or otherwise damaged so that its usefulness is impaired necessitating replacement at substantial expense.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved post support structure which is illustrated herein in the form of a highway post having the familiar U-shaped flanged configuration although other post may be advantageously constructed in accordance with the invention.
Another important object of this invention is the provision of a ground support for a post which may be readily embedded in the earth through the use of a helical member forming an auger and wherein a ground engaging member is provided for stabilizing the post against a force as may be exerted by the bumper of a vehicle.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a breakaway construction of simplified construction for connecting a post with a ground support member which may be broken away or sheared off by a force coming from any direction 360 degrees thereabout.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a connecting apparatus for securing the post to a ground support member from which it may be separated in such a way that suitable slack is provided to permit the post to engage or even lie flat upon the earth but retain same close enough to the support to prevent loss or pilferage.